Kali
Kali is Avatar 2 in Argent's army, the Avatar of Void, and his de facto second-in-command. Formerly an impoverished young woman barely scraping out a living in the city of Squal, she was found and transformed into an Auraphage by Argent shortly after being fatally wounded by a gang of thugs. After her transformation, she destroyed Squal and joined with Argent to wage war on humanity. Following Argent's defeat, she went into hiding, taking control of Argent's remaining forces and plotting her master's return. Appearance Kali is an attractive woman who appears to be about nineteen, as her aging was halted at this point. She has a fit and somewhat curvaceous physique, and is slightly above average in height. Her hair is black and cut very short. She wears a black jumpsuit and a hooded cloak of the same color; the hood is almost always up. She has solid black eyes and various circular black markings across her body, the only hints that she is not the human she appears to be. Biography Kali, originally known as Kylie, was born approximately 89 years before the events of Psyforce in the city of Squal. As a member of the city's lowest class, she was condemned to life of poverty. She was orphaned at some point prior to her late teens, and was forced to scavenge the streets on her own after this. After a few years of life like this, she was viciously assaulted by a group of higher-class men. She lay in an alley for several hours, slowly dying of her injuries and plunged into nihilistic despair and rage by the the realization that her attackers would never be punished for their crime on account of their status, even if it was discovered. Coincidentally, Argent attacked the city at the same time and discovered her by honing in on her emotions. Impressed by her hatred and her ability to survive his presence, he binds several Wraiths to her, destroying much of her memory and turning her into Kali. Argent decided to leave the fate of Squal in her hands, and she promptly chose to use her new powers to annihilate the entire city herself, severing all ties with her former identity. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Meta5's ContentCategory:CharactersCategory:Females Kali is Avatar 2 and is thus the third-strongest Auraphage in existence. She is powerful enough to fight and defeat multiple Super-Class opponents on her own and is widely viewed as one of the most dangerous people in the world. Void Aura: Kali's Aura allows her to create and control void, "the element of nothing." She is capable of creating regions of space where no matter or energy can exist; anything in contact with these voids is annihilated unless sufficiently protected by psionic power. Her voids are most often sphere-shaped, but she can also form them into any other shape she desires, such as beams or shields. Overwhelming Aura: '''Kali's Aura is immensely powerful, and like most Super-Class beings, her mere presence is destructive to weaker beings and objects. She can suppress or release this effect as she wishes. '''Telepathy: Kali is a very accomplished telepath and can read the minds of others from several thousand feet away. She can also control the minds of those too weak to resist her. Telekinesis: Kali can telekinetically move objects. She is very good at this, and can move objects up to the size of skyscrapers. * Flight Immense Speed: Kali is an extremely fast runner and flyer. Immense Strength: Kali is much stronger than her physique would indicate, allowing her to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Super-Class opponents. Immense Durability: Kali's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and only Super-Class opponents can hurt her. Regeneration: Kali's wounds heal within seconds, although she cannot regrow lost limbs. Aura Consumption: Like all Auraphages, Kali can consume the Auras of both psions and normal humans. Doing this weakens the victim, killing them if all of it is consumed. Kali is strengthened by this process, which revitalizes her and sustains her immortality. '''Immortality: '''Kali does not age and needs no sustenance other than Auras; only starvation or violence can kill her. In progress